lessons in break up
by Guber
Summary: seven of nine needs lessons in break up. does not follow canon. work in prosess. plese R&R cap.1 revised


Disclaimers; you know them, I don't own them, though I wish. I am just a poor writer living of coca cola.  
  
A/N I am truly sorry for the huge delay in this one. Instead of writing a second chapter I have spent my time revising this one. There are some huge changes, so it would be worth reading it again. I have put Hannibal lecter on a break to write chapter two, so it should be up shortly. And please forgive the lateness of getting this one writtin.  
  
Lessons in break-up  
  
Chapter one.  
  
The whole crew was ecstatic. The news that they would return to earth within a week made everyone overjoyed, except from one.  
  
The doctor was cooked up in his office, while the rest crew made preparations for their homecoming, the doctor simply sat in his office and looked over some of his logs, and he did not even bother to end his program, a fear in his soul that if he ended it, he might never be activated again. The logs seemed insignificant and they lost their meaning. His combage broke the silence.  
  
[Janeway to the doctor]  
  
[Yes captain?]  
  
[Report to my ready room]  
  
[Acknowledge]  
  
[Janeway out]  
  
The doctor left his office with out shutting down his logs. He clasped on his mobile emitter while he wondering what the captain needed to speak with him about. On the way out the door, he nearly ran into Seven. He had tried to avoid her for the past month. It was only at her weekly check ups that he saw her, and he kept it as brief and professional as possible.  
  
It was one thing that he couldn't have her, but it hurt a certain place where he would have had a heart were he a human, to see her with Chakotay. It had put a strain on their friendship, and the Doctor often sat in his office afterwards feeling guilty for behaving that way towards Seven, for not telling her way, for not telling her that he loved her, had loved her for so very long.  
  
Seven couldn't understand what was going on, so she had tried to engage a conversation with him a few weeks ago. But he had acted cold, putting up every barrier he could, ultimately he had of cause made her sad, and she ended up running out of the sickbay. Since then they hadn't talked, unless they had too and even Seven seem cold, the Doctor felt awful, and why shouldn't he? He missed her, he missed her friendship, their talks, he missed the way she looked at him, her voice, and her trust, ohh how he missed her. But what hurt him even more was when he knew that she was with Chakotay. He admitted that he was jealous, how could he not be? Chakotay had every thing he had ever dreamed of having. His core of protons meant nothing to him if Seven was not at his side. The Doctor forced these lines of thoughts away and concentrated on making his voice sound even.  
  
"Oh Seven, anything I can do for you?" The doctor said feeling grateful that his voice seems normal. *why shouldn't it? I am a hologram a voice quipped in the back of his mind.  
  
"Yes Doctor, I require..." Seven stopped her self, it sounded too harsh. Small seconds ticked away, her blue eyes diverted to the floor. "I request your presence at holodeck 2 at 1900 hours." This time her voice seemed gentler.  
  
One, which the doctor couldn't argue with, didn't want to argue with. When several minutes had passed without an answer from the Doctor. Seven looked up into the eyes of the Doctor, her uncertainty raiding from her.  
  
"Doctor." Her voice had a trace of unease. She took his silence as a sign that he had been offended, and feared now that their friendship was beyond that which could be salvaged. She searched his eyes for clues.  
  
"Yes Seven of cause, I would be delighted to be there." The Doctor's voice trailed of. Seven saw in his eyes, a pain she hadn't seen there before, and she wondered if the pain was caused by her.  
  
"See you at 1900 hours then." Seven said as she turned to leave. The doctor gave a silent nod, even though Seven had already disappeared. He then continued on his way to the captain's ready room.  
  
The doctor entered the ready room to find the senior staff all there.  
  
"Ahh doctor there you are." The captain's voice had no trace of annoyance in it, the doctor had some how expected it for being late.  
  
"Take a seat doctor; we where just talking about the final preparations for out home coming." The Doctor could not ignore the happiness in her voice, he tried to forget his own sadness about the whole issue.  
  
The conversation went on, but the doctor wasn't listening, his thoughts circled around seven of nine, and why she had asked for a meeting on the holodeck. As his thoughts circled Seven time was at warp ten and almost as soon as the meeting started the meeting ended, and as they all got up to leave, Janeway spoke.  
  
"Doctor would you mind staying, there is something I would like to talk to you about?"  
  
The Doctor looked at her, to find some trace on her face about the subject she wished to discuss.  
  
"Not all captain." The doctor sad down again.  
  
"Doctor" The captain's voice was filled with concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes I am quit fine, why do you ask?" The doctor couldn't hide the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Well for one thing, the crew say that you rarely leave your office, it's not like you." Janeway said looking directly at him; she was waiting for an explanation to his behaviour. But the doctor didn't feel like giving one, how could he even try to begin to explain what he was feeling, how he was about to loose the only family and home he had, that he was a mark 1 which meant that he was obsolete? He couldn't, instead he came up with the best possible excuse.  
  
"Well I have to finish all those reports to Starfleet."  
  
Janeway sensed the avoidness in the doctor's voice yet she tried again.  
  
"They worry because you are their friend, you are part of this family, if there is something that bothers you, the you should perhaps talk about it." the Doctor was touched by their concern, but no one would be able to understand. "there is nothing" The doctor insisted well knowing that the captain knew better.  
  
"Doctor if you ever need to talk you know where to find me" the Captain tried one last time.  
  
"If there is nothing else, I would like to return to sickbay and finish those reports"  
  
"You are dismissed doctor." Janeway's voice still had a trace of concern. The doctor stood up and left the ready room. Janeway's eyes followed him out wondering what was troubling her chief medical officer; she had a feeling what it might be.  
  
The doctor returned to sickbay. There had only been reports to do for several weeks, small scannings, no one seemed to get sick.  
  
They all had something to return home to, except from him. His family was Voyager's crew and when they returned they would all be spread for the wind.  
  
The doctor sat with a sigh and heavy heart in his chair and looked lost.  
  
~~~  
  
When the time neared 1900 hours, the doctor attached his mobile emitter and left for holodeck 2.  
  
When he entered the holodeck he could see that Paris' program Sandrine was running, though there were not that many hologuests there he walked in and spotted Seven of nine sitting in a corner he walked over to her.  
  
"Good evening Seven" The doctor said, his voice failed to hide the trace of nervousness he felt.  
  
"Good evening doctor, thank you for coming." Her voice revealed nothing.  
  
"It's my pleasure" The doctor said as he sat down across from Seven.  
  
There was an unpleasant silence; neither the doctor nor Seven seemed to want to break it.  
  
Until finally, the Doctor took the lead and spoke.  
  
"Seven, what is all this about, is something the matter?" his voice was suddenly filled with concern and gentleness, Seven looked at him without saying anything, the doctor's eyes looked into Seven's demanding an answer.  
  
"I... I just wanted." Seven halted, she didn't know where she should begin, and all her emotions seemed to be so confusing. The doctor's eyes were filled with compassion, he never couldn't bear to see Seven upset.  
  
"Seven" the doctor began, his voice was deep. "Are you okay?" he took a deep breath. Again a voice back in his head telling him there was no need, he was after all just a hologram, the voice added with menace, she will love you.  
  
The Doctor ignored the voice. "You know you can tell me anything, you are my friend and I care for you."  
  
The last comet seemed to break through to Seven, the next thing he knew Seven blurted out.  
  
"I require social lessons." Seven's voice was commanding, but the doctor knew better, though the crew saw her as a cold-non-feeling-Borg, an Ice queen.  
  
"you need to resume your social lessons?" the Doctor could not hide his surprise. "What lessons where you thinking about?"  
  
"Lessons in break ups" Her voice couldn't hide her sadness, and her eyes were beginning to be filled with tears that she refused to shed. The Doctor had never seen Seven display her feelings like that, she had never been more beautiful to him then at that very moment.  
  
"Seven, are things okay between you and commander Chakotay?" He knew it wasn't but needed to ask, he needed some sort of hope, though with that hope came also a feeling of guilt, Seven was unhappy and that cut like a knife through his heart, he knew it was selfish, hoping for such a thing, but he couldn't help it, he loved her.  
  
"The commander has terminated the relationship." Her voice was cold but still filled with immense sadness, her eyes were now burning a hole through the table, had it been possible.  
  
"Why?" The doctor asked, surprised that he had blurted the question out like that.  
  
"He felt we weren't going anywhere, and he had just gotten a letter from home." Seven took a deep breath before she continued.  
  
"This was the only explanation he gave me before he left cargo bay 2 this morning." Seven looked directly at the Doctor as she fired her question  
  
"I require an answer from you as to why he did so." Her voice was back to the normal tone, the doctor looked puzzled for a moment.  
  
"Seven..." he started, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I can not tell you why the commander did as he did, that is something you will have to ask him about."  
  
The doctor looked into her eyes, her beautiful eyes that were now shadowed with sadness, and the doctor wished, at that very moment, that he could just take her into his arms and hold her there forever, protect her from harm and just make her happy, but he knew that the time wasn't right, that she wasn't ready, that what had happened with the Commander had to be mended first. He could only offer her his friendship.  
  
"Seven I am sorry that..." His words died out, what could he say? There was silence once again. The waiter came over and ask if they where ready to order. The Doctor ordered for both of them, and once the waiter was gone the silence returned until the doctor took the word again.  
  
"Seven is there anything I can do to help?" He dreaded and hoped for the answer at the same time.  
  
"I require", seven started, but then decided otherwise.  
  
"I request your friendship, it means much to me."  
  
"That you have always had and always will Seven." The doctor had to suppress the feeling to jump up and give Seven a hug.  
  
The need to explain why he had avoided her, came again, but he couldn't. He promised him self that one day soon he would, but not right now. They stayed at Sandrine's for a few hours until Seven had to return to cargo bay 2 for regeneration. The doctor escorted her there with a kiss on the cheek and a hug; he left with his head full of thoughts and hopes.  
  
~~~  
  
The next couple of days, was uneventful, the ship buzzed with electricity as it had for the past month. The crew was ever excited about going home, who could blame them the Doctor thought, he had almost finished his reports that had been requested from Starfleet, when he returned to earth, he would be evaluated, Starfleet had been nice enough to inform him. He was after all just a hologram not a sentient being; at least that was what Starfleet thought of him.  
  
Captain Janeway would speak his case, and so would all his friends, yet he was at unease. He knew from previous experience that they had a hard time dealing with him as a human being or sentient for that matter. Of cause he wasn't sure he wanted to stay in Starfleet, there were so many options to choose from, he was after all a skilled physician. The question was could he leave if he wanted to? He'd read about what Commander Data went through. The Doctor had his holoemitter, but would Starfleet claim him as property? The doctor sat lost in thoughts when the door whooshed open to reveal Seven of nine.  
  
"Ahh seven, what can I do for you." The doctor said happily to get something else to think about and to see Seven.  
  
"I require your presence." Seven looked at the doctor, when he said nothing she continued "At 2100 hours in cargo bay 2."  
  
"Okay seven I will be there." Seven left the doctor in his office once again left thinking what she meant; he valued her friendship be he only wished it was more, he decided that there was always hope, he should just give her time.  
  
Though she had requested they resumed her social lesson, they hadn't, The Doctor thought with a light heart that maybe she had found the answer in what he had told her at Sandrine's.  
  
The Doctor returned to his reports, they seemed endless, once he had finished what Starfleet had requested, they simple requested more. He shook his and buried himself in the present report.  
  
~~~  
  
On her way back to astrometrics she ran into Chakotay, he was on his way to the mess hall.  
  
"Hey Seven, how are you?" his voice light and happy.  
  
"I am fine commander, why do you ask?" Chakotay could sense her coldness, and he lost his speech.  
  
"If you require nothing else commander, I have to get to astrometrics."  
  
"Yes of cause." He answered as he found his voice, they parted.  
  
~~~  
  
Seven had difficulty concentrating on her job. Her head was spinning from the process of trying to put two and two together, why had the doctor stopped talking to her? And why was he now, as close to her as ever? Had he been gone or was it something she had imagined? She also got a funny feeling in her stomach every time the doctor was near. She wished she knew what was happing to her, what had come over her to ask him to come to cargo bay 2? Seven tabbed her combadge  
  
[Seven of nine to the captain]  
  
[Janeway here]  
  
[Captain do you have time, I would like to talk]  
  
[Of cause seven, come to my ready room]  
  
[Affirmative, seven of nine out]  
  
Seven didn't hesitate to go to the bridge, she needed answers.  
  
~~~  
  
She reached the bridge, where Tuvok sat in the captain's chair. She didn't stop but went directly to the captain's ready room.  
  
"That was quick, seven. It must be important. Come sit." Janeway pointed to the more comfortable seats in the corner.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to discuss seven?" Seven took a seat and looked at Janeway who had a cup of coffee in her hand, and a warm motherly look on her face.  
  
"You have probably already heard about commander Chakotay and my self." It wasn't a question but a statement, Janeway looked puzzled.  
  
"No I have not. So why don't you tell me." Though she had heard nothing, she knew from Seven approach that things could not be good.  
  
"The commander has terminated our relationship." Seven spoke bluntly and directly.  
  
"Oh I am sorry Seven, I thought things where getting along well."  
  
"Apparently not." Seven stated.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Janeway tried to hide her surprise that her commander hadn't said anything to her this morning when they had had coffee.  
  
"I would like to discuss the doctor." Seven said frankly.  
  
"What has he been up to now?" Janeway said, with a tone that told Seven that discussions about the doctor was frequent and filled with complaints about him. 


End file.
